Hunter:: Connor Oneshot
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: Rain is a teenage girl who gets cought up in the madness of vampires and then Jasmine. But in the dark of her world she finds Connor, but will he save her or will she die?


::The Hunter:: Connor/OC Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, Joss Whedon does.

Nighttime. It was her favorite time, because now, the creatures of the night were wandering. And she loved to hunt them.

They had a name for her, the vampires and demons, they called her The Hunter. Probably because it was obvious that that was her favorite part. The hunting. She reveled in it. Tracking down some sort of evil-ee. Then killing it.

She could find them no matter where they hid. She was extremely skilled, for a human girl.

She stepped into an alley where she found to vampire males, trying to eat some young drunk woman. She had followed them from the bar they had acquired the woman from.

She walked over to them, pulling one of her stakes out of the make-shift holster on her thigh, and staking the first one. That's what he gets for not paying attention.

"Who the hell are y-" The second didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before she pulled her sword from her back and chopped off his head, and staked him at the same time.

She looked to the woman, who was to drunk to realize what was going on.

"Go home." She told the woman, then walked off to find her next prey.

It wasn't long before she lucked out. She found a whole nest! Ten vampires, she waltzed into the abandoned building they were in without fear. She held her sword in her left hand and her wooden stake in the right.

She enjoyed fighting them, but after staking five, realized her folly of not checking the place out before walking in, because about fifteen more appeared. She was good, but not this good.

"Crap." She said as she blocked a punch then staked another. Soon she began to tire, having staked ten of them already, and before she knew what happened she was hit in the back of the head. Darkness took over and she blacked out.

She opened her eyes, expecting to find herself tied up, to be tortured, or about to die. But instead she found herself laying on a bed in a small room. She sat up and made sure she hadn't gotten any serious wounds, but found all of them already bandaged.

"You're not very smart, going into a nest like that." A young boy with light brown hair walked in. He looked to be about the same age as her.

"Who are you to judge me? You don't even know me." Was her reply.

He looked at her noticing her short blonde hair, blue eyes, and all black clothes that were ripped practically to shreds.

He liked her. She was tough.

"My name is Connor." He gave a small smile, afraid anything else and she would bolt.

"The vamps call me The Hunter." She replied not even looking him in the eyes, she was looking around the room instead.

"I was hoping for a name. But if we're going with titles, I'm know as The Destroyer, back in Quor-tuath." He told her.

"I don't give out my name to strangers." Still looking around the room.

"If you give me your name, I'll give you your weapons." He knew what she was looking for. Her head whipped around and she glared at him.

"Rain. My name is Rain." She said through gritted teeth.

"Your weapons are under the bed." He replied, happy that he had gotten a name.

She sheathed her sword, and attached both her staked to holders on her thighs. She gave him one last look before walking to the door.

Before she could get there, he grabbed her arm.

"If you ever need a place to stay-" She pulled free from his grasp and left before he could finish.

It had been a month since Rain had met Connor, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Even when the sky had rained fire, and the sun had left, she still thought of him.

She was currently walking down the alleys again, but lately there hadn't been as much vampire activity. She heard it was because of some woman named Jasmine. She seemed the only person who had yet to meet, or hear Jasmine speak, and she had to admit, she was curious. What kind of person could make L.A such a good place?

So she was making her way towards the place she had heard this woman was living at. A hotel called the Hyperion.

She walked through the front doors and saw that she wasn't the only person there. The whole lobby was packed with people. Being around this many people made her un-comfortable. She didn't like feeling so closed in.

She noticed the crowd part, and a tall black woman made her way through the crowd. She must have been Jasmine, from the way everyone seemed in awe of her.

For some reason, she didn't see what was so great about her.

Jasmine stood in the middle of the crowd talking to people. She turned her head and looked at Rain.

"It seems we have a newcomer." She said when her eyes landed on Rain.

Rain walked toward her, feeling that's what the woman wanted, everyone's eyes were on her.

"What's your name child?" Jasmine asked her after taking Rain's hand in hers.

"Rain." Came the response, but not from Rain herself.

Rain gasped when she saw who spoke her name. It was Connor! Connor was here!

"You know her, father?" The woman asked Connor.

Father? She looked much older than him, and he wasn't the same skin color as her. Strange.

"I met her a while back. She's a skilled warrior." He said, without taking his eyes off Rain.

"I could use another warrior, in our fight against evil." Jasmine smiled. Rain felt that she was supposed to take this as some great honor. But she still didn't see why everyone loved this woman so much.

She looked to Connor, and saw him smiling. She could tell he was probably one of her warriors.

"If that's what you truly want. I'll do it." Rain bowed, not sure if that's what she was supposed to do or not, but did it anyways.

"Thank you. You don't have a home, do you?" Jasmine asked her, she seemed to be trying to be comforting. Rain didn't like talking about her personal life, especially not in front of so many people.

"No." Rain whispered, shifting uneasily.

"Then you will stay here, with us." Jasmine told Rain.

"But, there are no more open rooms." Connor jumped in.

"Then until one opens up, Rain will stay with you." Jasmine told him.

Connor and Rain both blushed. Rain didn't have time to over think on it though because, down the steps came a vampire and a green demon!

Rain drew her sword and shoved Jasmine behind her, all in the same move.

"Stop where you are, and I'll give you the mercy of being killed quickly." Rain told them, eyes never leaving her two new opponents. They had probably seen the massive group of people and thought 'Dinner Time!'.

She took a step forward, getting ready to fight, but felt a hand on her arm, holding her back.

"That is Lorne, he is an empath demon, and the other is Angel, a vampire with a soul. They are warriors of mine, just like you." Jasmine said calmly.

Rain was shocked, Humans working with demons?

"Please do not tell me all of your warriors are as foul as these." Rain replied.

"Foul? Now that's not nice. Why does everyone have a thing against the green guy?" The green one, Lorne, asked.

"My other warriors are human. Would you like to meet them?" Jasmine asked.

Rain nodded, deciding it was best to know her allies. Jasmine motioned over a couple more people then introduced them

"Wesley Wyndom-Price, Charles Gunn, Angel, Lorne, and Connor. We used to have one more, but she turned against us. Her name is Fred." Jasmine motioned to each as she introduced them.

"I am Rain. Jasmine asked me to be a warrior against evil." Rain told them.

"Jasmine is so smart and lovely, isn't she?" Wesley asked with a dumb smile.

To Rain it seemed that everyone was infatuated with this woman.

"Connor, take Rain up to your room, she seems tired." Jasmine said, so Connor took her arm and led the way.

Rain laid on the floor of Connor's room, it was nighttime once again, but Jasmine had told them all to rest tonight. Rain looked over at Connor in his bed, he had offered it to her, but she was used to sleeping on floors so she denied. Connor stared back at her from where he lay.

"Jasmine is really your daughter?" Her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her.

"Yes. It was not long after I met you. The night fire rained from the sky. Cordy and I slept together, she said she wanted to give me something real. She thought we were going to die." He replied to her, he felt a little guilty for telling her, but he didn't understand why.

"Where is she now, this Cordy woman?" Rain was feeling jealous, this was not an emotion she was used to.

"In a coma. She went into right after she gave birth to Jasmine." Connor seemed a little sad as he said it.

"She was born as an adult?" Rain continued to ask questions for the rest of the night, and Connor continued to answerer them as best he could. Usually having to answer questions for hours on end would drive him crazy, but with Rain he didn't mind. He liked hearing her voice, it was light and airy, and he loved it.

There was one thing though, that bothered him about her questions. She didn't give _him_ anytime to ask _her_ any. And for some strange reason, he really wanted to know all he could about her.

Morning came quickly, too quickly, in the opinion of the two teenagers. They were both compelled to stay where they were, Rain asking questions, and Connor answering them. But eventually they both got up. Connor went to take a shower and change his clothes and as soon as he stepped into the bathroom, Rain went in search of clothes she could wear.

She left Connor's room, and began going through other rooms in the hotel. Finally finding a few rooms, that some of Jasmine's followers were using, but they weren't in the rooms, so Rain helped herself to their clothes and then returned to Connor's room as soon as she found some she would like to wear.

She walked in to find Connor pulling on a shirt.

"I'm going to use your shower. You got shampoo right?" Rain asked. Connor nodded his reply and Rain walked into his bathroom.

Connor waited for her, and when she walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing new clothes. He remembered the last outfit she was wearing was the same one he had met her in, holes included. But now she was wearing black leather pants, lace-up black boots, a corset, and leather jacket. The jacket looked suspiciously like one of his father's, and smelt like it too, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Let's find some breakfast." He told her. She nodded her agreement and as they were walking out the door of his bedroom, he grabbed her hand. Both turned red with embarrassment, but held hands all the way down the stairs. They were still holding hands when they were approached by Jasmine.

"Good morning, you two." Jasmine gave them a huge smile.

"Morning." They replied in unison, then turned red once again.

"Rain, I believe you forgot to ask before borrowing those clothes." Jasmine smiled, even though she obviously disagreed with Rain's stealing.

"Sorry, my last outfit was the only one I owned, and it was full of holes, if you recall." Rain pretended to be apologetic, but in reality, she stole what she needed to live with quite often.

"The clothes you 'borrowed' belong to a few of our guests. I'm sure if you asked they'd let you use them." Jasmine smiled. To Rain, that smile seemed fake.

"Well, I'm not quite sure who I 'borrowed' from." Rain played along.

"No worries. I know. The pants belong to Amy White, the corset belongs to Kimi Chung, and I believe the jacket is Angel's." Jasmine replied. The boots were the only thing Rain was wearing that actually belonged to her.

"Come on. We'll go find them and ask if they don't mind." Connor smiled and pulled Rain along, assuming Rain was going to ask anyways.

After hunting people down to inform them that she was 'borrowing' their clothes, Rain and Connor made their way, finally, to find breakfast.

"Weird. I mentioned Jasmine's name, and that she's the one who told me to ask if it was ok that I'm wearing their clothes, and everyone's fine with it. I mean, everyone except your father said I could just keep the clothes, because it's what she'd want them to do." Rain could hardly believe people had just given up their clothes to her, a girl they didn't know. Angel, though had said he would prefer it if she just borrowed his jacket for today, he seemed to be weird about his jacket. But other than him everyone had been so nice to Rain, and she wasn't used to that.

"Jasmine makes everything better." Connor replied. To her, everyone seemed like, well drones, or some brain washed, one minded army. But she refused to say anything because she could see Jasmine was important to Connor. And she wasn't yet sure how important Connor was to her.

So Rain plastered a fake smile on her face, and nodded her head.

They finally found themselves something to eat in the big kitchen of the Hyperion. They stood in the kitchen eating some fruit they had found while frying a few eggs.

They didn't get a chance to eat them though because Wesley came and got them, saying Jasmine wanted them to find some girl named Fred, who had apparently turned evil.

A few hours later, and Rain had found herself lost from the group. She told herself that it was because she wasn't used to hunting for humans, or hunting during the day really.

She walked down the crowded, overly happy street of L.A, looking for someone, anyone she could recognize, because she actually had no clue what this Fred woman looked like.

Rain soon found herself at some shabby looking motel. She sat herself down on some steps leading to the rooms on the top floor and closed her eyes. She listened to the city around her. It was so different during the day.

"You don't seem like the others. The other Jasmine followers I mean." Rain's thoughts were interrupted by a brown hair and eyed girl, whose voice had a hint of a Texan accent.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Why do you care?" Rain's reply came out very rude, just they way she liked it.

"Because, I'm the one you're looking for. And I can tell, you don't really want to be following her." So, this was Fred. She was taking a pretty big risk, just revealing herself like that.

"No, I guess I don't. But in reality, I've never liked following orders. I'm more of a lone wolf, I guess." Rain made no attempt to get up from where she sat, she sensed no threat from Fred.

Fred must have felt the same way, because she sat down next to Rain.

"Can you see it?" Fred whispered in Rain's ear, while looking around shiftily.

"See what?" Rain replied.

"Oh no! You can't see what she really looks like? Then you really are a follower!" Fred stood up. It was obvious she was beginning to panic. Rain calmly reached up and pulled her back down.

"Maybe I don't see what you see. But I do know it's kinda creepy, how they all do as she says. Like some one minded machine." Rain's words calmed the other girl a little.

"I need your help. Please. Jasmine needs to be stopped! She's enslaving everyone! And she only wants me because I see her for who she is!" Fred pleaded with Rain. If Rain really wasn't under Jasmine's spell then Fred could use her help to rescue her friends.

"I'll keep them from finding you for as long as I can. But that's as far as I can go." Rain didn't want to risk Connor never wanting anything to do with her, or worse, hating her, but she knew helping Fred was the right thing. But she wouldn't out-in-out kill Jasmine, or whatever Fred may have been getting ready to ask, because she had never cared about someone before, and she decided that she in some way cared for Connor.

"But, isn't there anything else you can do? Please! Help me take her down!" Fred once again begun to plead with Rain.

"I told you, I'll keep you from being found, but if I leave them, Connor might hate me. And I don't think I can handle that yet." Rain felt safe with Fred, she rarely felt safe with anyone, but Fred gave off a kind aura, so Rain felt comfortable sharing her feelings.

"Connor? Angel's son? You love him." Fred seemed confused.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. I care for him, a lot." Rain blushed as she spoke of her feelings, not quite yet able to admit that maybe she did love Connor.

Fred gave her a small knowing smile.

"I guess I'll take whatever help I can get. No matter how small." Fred understood what it was like to love someone. And she hoped Rain and Connor could find happiness.

Rain stood to leave. "Here, take this." Rain handed Fred a small dagger she had hidden in her boot before leaving, and what little money she had. "I'll keep them from coming this way if I can. But if I can't, and they catch you…"

"You'll deny ever having met me." Fred finished Rain's sentence, understanding that the girl just didn't want to risk losing what she didn't yet have.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Fred wasn't sure if the apology was from her having to leave or from not being able to help in a better way, but she watched Rain leave anyways, glad to have what little help she could get. A week later, and Rain had kept her word, she made sure Fred wasn't captured. And at the same time, Rain and Connor's relationship grew. It wasn't yet anything real, but they had spent most of their nights talking, and their days holding hands. The two were never apart, although they couldn't be considered dating, yet.

Unfortunately, Jasmine's hold on everyone grew stronger. Making them truly, one minded. Jasmine knew everything about everyone, their thoughts, feelings, everything. And so too quickly, Jasmine realized that Rain was keeping Fred from being found. She could see that Rain was not truly a follower.

And Jasmine, in her fury, made sure that Rain would be hurt in the worst way she could hurt her, she told Connor about Rain's betrayal. And, she told Connor, that she wanted him to be the one to kill her.

Rain sat on Connor's bed, brushing her hair. A new habit she had gained before going to bed, when Connor walked in. He seemed off tonight. Like he was upset, but Rain gave it little thought.

Connor sat on the bed next to the girl he had come to love in the past week. And he was hurt, almost unable to believe she could be evil, and against Jasmine. But Jasmine wouldn't lie to him, so he knew what he had to do.

He reached out and took the brush from her hands. Then ran his own hand through her hair. It had grown a little since he had met her.

"What's wrong?" Rain couldn't ignore the fact that he was upset any longer.

Connor shook his head, unable to form words, and kissed her. It was better than the kiss with the girl he had saved his first day back in L.A or any of the kissed he had shared with Cordelia. This was better, more real, and in this kiss he wished to convey his true love for her. And he did, she knew the moment his lips met hers' that it was true love, but before they even broke away, she felt cold steel against her throat.

During their kiss, Connor pulled out a small knife and slit her throat. Rain fell backwards onto his bed, crimson permanently staining his sheets. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched her life drain, and all too soon she was gone.

Jasmine walked into the room to find Connor picking the girl up, holding her lifeless body bridal style.

"It's done. I'm going to bury her."

As he walked past, Jasmine smiled, no one would leave her love. And no one could take it away, she would always make sure of that.

A/N: Whew! This is the longest Oneshot, I have ever written! And I apologize, if it seemed to take forever, but I wasn't sure where I was going with it. But now I know, and so do you. I hope you enjoyed it. And if you want more Connor/Oc , read my story

C O N N E C T I O N S. It's going to be a Connor/OC story. It's just also going to go through almost every episode of Angel, so it will be a while before Connor appears, but It'll be worth the wait. J


End file.
